


The Misdaventures of Banī and Satsuki

by Blackenergy666



Series: My Hero Academia; Emerald Crown - Old [13]
Category: Godzilla - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: A Rival Appears, Eri has a mild chocolate Addication, Fluff, Lazy Lizards are Lazy, Momo and Tsuyu enable the Chocolate Addications, Shopping Trip, So Does Satsuki, Who thought this was a good idea?, adorable eri, and Tsuyu, and momo, they Also have Momo's and Izuku's Wallet, tooth-rooting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 05:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19940662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackenergy666/pseuds/Blackenergy666
Summary: the Girls go on a Shopping Trip





	The Misdaventures of Banī and Satsuki

**Author's Note:**

> Eri - Banī

“Ready Sat-Chan?” The silver haired form of Eri now Banī Midori whispered to her best friend one Satsuki Asui, both girls were giggling. Why, you may ask?

Simple, today there was a deal at the local shop. More specifically a deal on the chocolates. Something the girls were addicted to. And the shop was going to be doing all manners of chocolatey goodness.

Momo and Tsuyu were waiting for both girls, an eager look on their faces, most people liked chocolate after all. With access to both Momo’s and Zuko’s wallets, this was bound to be a well-funded trip.

“Well, Banī-Chan, do you have the list?” The elegant beauty,Momo Yaoyorozu asked. She was just as excited for this trip as the little girls. Banī nodded, giggling in excitement, drooling a little too at the thought of all that chocolate.

The list went as Follows;

Chocolate Dorayaki X 10

Glico Pocky - Chocolate X 10

Cinnamoroll Chocolate Cream Sandwich Biscuit X 10

Kabaya Sakupan Panda Chocolate Biscuit X 10

Meiji Kinoko No Yama Chocolate Biscuits X 10

Glico Collon Chocolate Cream Biscuits X 10

Bourbon Alfort Premium Milk Chocolate Biscuits X 10

Bourbon Alfort Premium Milk Chocolate and Black Tea Biscuits X 10

Kabaya Sakusaku Panda Chocolate Biscuits X 10

Japan Centre Mochi Pack - Chocolate X 10

Japan Centre Dark Chocolate Truffle Mochi X 10

Chocolate Cotten Sponge Cake X 2

Fluffy Strawberry and Chocolate Cake X 2

Low Calorie But Tastes Rich Okara Chocolate Cake X 2

No-Oil Okara Chocolate Cake X 2

“What child wouldn’t spend hundreds of Yen on chocolate or sweets when given the chance?” The girls heard the tale-tell snores of Zuko, “Lazy Lizard” Momo and Tsuyu muttered, Zuko had a tendency to fall asleep anywhere and everywhere.

Banī and Satsuki looked torn, to the amusement of the older girls, both of them eagerly eye the sofa and Zuko. Momo made motions towards the door as Tsuyu Said “We’ll leave without you,  _ Kero _ .”

Both girl rocketed to their shoes in order to leave, they had been looking forward to this all week, no way were they not gonna be apart of this! “Hurry up! Hurry up!” both girl cried out to their older counterparts.

The store was only a few minutes walk away form the Midori household, this of course meant it took them about 3 minutes as Banī and Satsuki insisted on running there, after all someone could get to the chocolate before them!

They arrived at the Lawson, grabbed a basket and went to their favorite aisle, it was here Banī and Satsuki encountered resistance. The Lawson only had enough of the Mochi for one of them, and their enemy was Mio Watanabe, a rival from School.

While Tsuyu and Momo struct up a conversation with Mrs Watanabe, Mio glared (pouted) at Banī and Satsuki, lightning dancing between them. Instantly Banī and Satsuki were on guard, Mio was a true rival.

Ban was the one to make the first move, bolting for the remaining Mochi, a movement which Mio copied, Banī was just a split second faster and was able to retrieve it first. Both Banī and Satsuki let out a small cheer.

But the race had begun. All 3 little girls ran up and down the aisle gathering their lists, each side trying to one up the other. All this was done to the amusement of the caretakers. Banī and Satsuki let out cheers at their win while Mio pouts.

Ban and Mio squared off in the play area of the shop, the caretakers had both gone to grab lunch for Mrs Wantanabe, and drinks for Momo and Tsuyu. This meant both sides were now able to clash in earnest.

“Go!” Satsuki cheered as Banī and Mio shoot off, both scaling the Child Sized Climbing Wall, Banī won this event. The race up and down the twin slides she lost as well as losing the handlebar race.

Now tied at 2 Wins and 2 Losses, it was time for the tunnel race, something both were determined to win. “GO!” the crowd cheered, as both girls shot into the tunnel and began descending it.

Banī crawled quickly, and with determination and arm power emerged victorious. A full second before her rival. She was giddy all the way home. Smug at having bested her rival.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is welcome and flames will be ignored. 
> 
> [Here is the Discord I mostly hang in if you wanna join me and other amazing people](https://discord.gg/FMH8RfR)
> 
> [Here is the Discord for this boy's and my other fic Multiversal!Izuku stories](https://discord.gg/pw2deRr)


End file.
